


Everything Is Finally Right

by Sail_Productions



Series: Haikyuu One Shots [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Bakt, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, OC, Original Character(s), Polyamory, Smoking, Yakuza leader Akaashi, finally got what they wanted, not really - Freeform, polyamorus relationship, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sail_Productions/pseuds/Sail_Productions
Summary: Akaashi is having doubts about adopting. Not the adoption itself, he really wanted a kid, but he doubted he could protect them from his job. Luckily, with some re consolation, he realizes that all his worries were for not. BAKTsequel to Secrets, but can be read as a stand alone (i think, might want to read that one for context though)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Haikyuu One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975639
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Everything Is Finally Right

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO I AM HERE  
> Some people have requested more Yakuza Akaashi and I am here to deliver! Enjoy :)

Akaashi takes his shoes off in the doorway, doorway because the author forgot what they call them in Japan and they have a very specific name but he just can’t remember right now. (they are called genkans :)) He took his coat and hat off and headed towards the bedroom. Currently, all of his boyfriends should be at their jobs still. And seeing as none of their cars were at the complex parking lot, they most certainly weren’t home. 

Akaashi had a lot to think about. He was almost 25 and still didn’t have his life in order. He had yet to find a suitable assistant to help him shut down his part of the mafia. He had also not found any good people to take his position. It was really stressful. 

Along with that, Akaashi hadn’t been around his boyfriends much because of it. He was so desperate to lead a normal life that he was rushing to get out of his fucked one. 

I guess that’s where it clicked for Akaashi. He realized he didn’t have to rush. He didn’t have to shut down the yakuza. He didn’t have to stop leading it. As long as they changed what they were doing. Instead of dealing drugs and weapons, they can start helping other people who are in those bad situations. Like people in captivity, people in human trafficking. All while staying and leading the yakuza. 

Akaashi let a small smile cross his face. It was logical, and would take longer than he would want, but it would be immensely beneficial in the end. Why didn’t he think of this before? Why did it take so long?

Akaashi went into the kitchen to get a small snack before going into the living room to watch a show and take a nap. He would most likely put on How It’s Made, even though it’s Kuroo’s favorite show. Akaashi always fell asleep whenever this show was on, maybe because of the monotone narrator, maybe it was because of the boring show, but he did nonetheless. 

Soon enough, Akaashi fell asleep on the couch, peaceful in sleep, like nothing was wrong in his world. 

When the door opened, indicating someone was home, Akaashi shot up from his lying position on the couch. Realizing that it was just Bokuto, he layed back down and relaxed. Maybe he was a bit too pent up and stressed out. No one even knows how much sleep Akaashi has gotten this past week, but they knew it wasn’t enough so they all let him sleep whenever he can. 

Bokuto pressed a kiss to Akaashi’s forehead, whispering for him to fall asleep again. Akaashi nodded and drifted back off to sleep, Bokuto putting headphones on his head so that he doesn’t wake up when the door opens again. 

Bokuto started dinner, hoping Kuroo or Tsukishima came home before he had to actually start cooking. Bokuto could do anything a normal sous chef could do, just not actually cook. And, to Bokuto’s hope, Tsukishima gets home about 20 minutes later, just when Bokuto is done cutting all the vegetables. They decide on a simple dish of teriyaki salmon with a side of fried vegetables.

When Kuroo gets home, they are finishing up dinner. Akaashi has been asleep for a total of about 3 hours since he arrived home. Kuroo asked how long he had been asleep and decided it was time to wake up. He approached Akaashi gently so as to not wake him by movement, and took his hand in his, rubbing circles on the back of it to wake him. Akaashi stirred lightly, slowly waking up. 

Slowly being pulled into the world of the living, Akaashi opened his eyes to see Kuroo watching him with a smile while holding his hand. Akaashi smiled back and took off the headphones with his other hand. He leaned up and kissed Kuroo gently, Kuroo reciprocating easily. The kiss lasted a few seconds, both of them smiling into it. Kuroo pulled back first, only to be dragged back into it by Akaashi. This kiss was much more aggressive and hungry than the last, causing Kuroo to smirk. Again, Kuroo reciprocated easily, but pulled back again after a while. 

“While I would love to make out on the couch for longer, dinner is ready.” Akaashi blushed lightly and nodded, pecking Kuroo’s lips once more before standing up and stretching before heading to the kitchen, where food was being plated. 

During dinner, everyone talked about their days. Over the four, everyone had a pretty ok day. Akaashi told them all about the plan he had and they all lit up. They were a bit disappointed that he would still be the yakuza leader, but at least he was going to do good. After that, they all told him that he needed more sleep, which he definitely agreed with. 

Before dinner was over, Bokuto started another conversation. 

“I went to the orphanage today.” The table went silent. Everyone stared at Bokuto. Tsukishima broke the silence. “And?” He said, encouraging him to go on. Bokuto took a deep breath. “I think we should all go tomorrow. We all have a day off and we already said we were ready for a kid. We don’t have to get one now, by any means, but I just thought we should go.” Everyone sat stunned. 

Kuroo smiled. “Alright, Kou. We can go.” Akaashi and Tsukishima smiled as well, nodding in agreement. Everything finally seemed to be going right. Tsukishima, Kuroo, and Bokuto didn’t seem to notice Akaashi’s hesitant smile. Don’t get me wrong, Akaashi wanted a kid. He really did. But how would he protect the kid from his line of work? Akaashi has done so much already to make sure no one (except for Oikawa and Suga) knows of his boyfriends and home, and plans to keep it that way. How will he hide being a parent??

Akaashi shook these thoughts off, not wanting to ruin the mood. They all cleaned up after dinner, took turns showering, and got in bed. Akaashi snuggled up to Tsukishima, who kissed his forehead in return, wrapping his arms around him. Bokuto cuddled Akaashi from behind, and Kuroo behind Tsukishima. 

Tomorrow was going to be a long day. 

\----------------------------

No one went to work the next day, all having days off, like the author said earlier. They agreed that they were going to the orphanage at around 13:00. Akaashi was anxious, as was everyone else. The author doesn’t know how to make more build up happen, so he is going to use another time skip.

\----------------------------

1pm arrived quickly. Everyone was anxious but excited. They all hurriedly hopped into the car, Bokuto driving with Tsukishima in the passenger seat and Akaashi along with Kuroo in the back seat.

As they started driving, Akaashi’s leg started anxiously bouncing. He felt Kuroo grab his hand and rub soothing circles on the back of it. Kuroo gave him a look that said ‘we are talking when we get out of the car’. Akaashi didn’t nod or anything, simply looking away. Of course Kuroo would notice because Akaashi is terrible at hiding things, especially from him. It would be a miracle if his other boyfriends didn’t already notice. 

A rough estimate of 25 minutes later, Bokuto was parking the car in the orphanage parking lot. Children were playing outside on the playground. Everyone got out of the car. “You guys go ahead and go in. Akaashi and I will have a smoke real quick.” Tsukishima and Bokuto glanced at each other, knowing the hidden meaning, but nodded nonetheless, heading into the building.

Kuroo pulled out a cigarette, giving one to Akaashi as well. He lit his and let Akaashi light his own, taking a drag before speaking. “What’s wrong Keiji? Something is obviously bothering you. Something big. You know you can talk to us, right?” Akaashi nodded, taking a few drags of his own cigarette before responding.

“I won’t be able to hide it.” Kuroo looked at him questioningly. “I won’t be able to hide our child like I can you guys. Someone will find them. Our child wouldn’t be able to protect themselves, I wouldn’t be able to protect them from my job. Christ, Tetsu, it was so hard to hide where I lived from them, even harder to hide you guys. Only 3 people in my line of work know you three have relations to me. They don’t even know what you guys look like, much less where to find you. Having a child would mean there would be more vulnerability. I really want a child, I do. I just don’t know how I am going to keep them safe. I’m scared I won’t be able to.”

It was silent for a few moments as both men finished their cigarettes. 

“Dammit, Keiji.” Kuroo mumbled, astounded.

“I understand your concern. I understand why you are worrying. But because of the way the system works, we may not have a kid for years. We have to take tests to see who we would be compatible with, be inspected, have our home inspected. We would meet a kid and neither party may want the other. What I’m trying to say, Keiji, is that you have time. We all do.” 

Akaashi grabbed Kuroo’s hand, something they both needed.

“We’re all scared, Keiji.”

“I know.”

“Then you know that you aren’t alone in this. Don’t be afraid to tell us what you are feeling, ok? There’s no point in hiding it either, we all know each other too well for any of us to hide anything.” Kuroo pulled Akaashi into a hug, which Akaashi gratefully accepted. They hugged each other tight for a few more moments before drying their teary eyes and heading inside.

‘We’ll be ok.’ Akaashi thought, smiling. He grabbed Kuroo’s hand again, liking the comfort that it brought him. 

The author wants to end the story here, because the month is almost over and he still hasn’t posted an update, but he is going to continue because if he ended it there, he would have to write another sequel to where they adopted the kid. 

All went well in the office. The person had told them that the child could only legally have two guardians, which was fine with them, especially Akaashi, who practically sighed in relief. Not having the child under his name would be immensely helpful when protecting them. 

After the interview and house inspection appointment was set, the four of them were led outside where all the children were. Immediately, Akaashi wanted to take all of them home. 

But someone caught the rest of his boyfriends’ eyes. There was a girl sitting on a bench surrounded by kids, reading a book out loud to all of them. She was about 10 or 11, a gentle smile on her face as she read the book. She looked at them and smiled, locking eyes with Akaashi. Akaashi smiled back, knowing that she would be the perfect addition to them. 

Akaashi, in his white turtleneck, black slacks and shoes, and his long black coat, walked over to the little girl. As he headed over, all the kids heads turned towards him. The girl kept reading, knowing he was there but not quite yet. He sat down next to some of the children and smiled, listening to the girl read what sounded like Charlotte’s Web. 

Kuroo smiled fondly at Akaashi as he sat down next to the kids. Kuroo looked at his boyfriends and it already seemed like they knew too. “Alright, we’ll leave Akaashi here. You guys know he would want us to be the legal guardians anyway. Let’s talk to the adoption lady.” Tsukishima and Bokuto nodded, looking back at Akaashi before heading inside to discuss this with the adoption lady. 

Akaashi waited until the girl stopped reading and most of the children ran to play. “Do you read to them everyday?” He asked her, standing up to join her on the bench. The girl shrugged. “Just about. Unless someone is sick or something, I read to them everyday. Mostly just books someone will bring to me, sometimes books I find. I only read them children’s books though. Lord knows how many times I’ve been brought adult books.” Akaashi nodded.

“Why do you read to them?” Akaashi asked next. The girl thought for a moment. “Well, I like to and they like me to read to them. I also feel like they learn more. Morals, lessons, emotions, sentence structure, social cues. Books teach us a lot and many people take them for granted.” Akaashi was almost surprised by how smart and mature this kid was, but knew that it only came when you had no choice but to grow up. “What’s your name kid?” He asked. “And preferred pronouns, if you feel comfortable sharing.” The girl shook her head. “It’s fine. I’m Haru. She/her. I’m 11.” Akaashi nodded AGAIN BC THAT’S APPARENTLY ALL HE CAN DO.

“I’m Akaashi Keiji. It was nice to meet you, Haru. I hope to see you again soon.” Akaashi stood up and dusted invisible dust off his pants. He held his hand out for a hand shake and she took it, shaking it in response. “I hope for the same, Akaashi-san.” Both people nodded and Akaashi turned and went into the building, hoping that he would get a chance to have the girl as his child. 

He met his boyfriends in the hallway. “Good news, Keiji. We can have a meeting with her a week from now. Make sure to schedule off.” Tsukishima said, grabbing Akaashi’s hand. Akaashi nodded and kissed his cheek, kissing Bokuto’s next with a small chuckle when he deflated a bit. 

“Alright, love birds, let’s get going.” Kuroo said, smirking. Tsukishima and Akaashi rolled their eyes but followed, hopeful that this adoption will go well.

~2 years later~

“HARU GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE, YOU’RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!” Kuroo yelled through the house. It was almost time for them to go, and Haru wasn’t even down here yet. 

“COMING DAD CALM DOWN.” Kuroo rolled his eyes fondly, looking at his other boyfriends on the couch making out. Akaashi was at work today, left extremely early for some reason. When they were all kissed goodbye at 5 in the morning, Tsukishima was the only one who decided to ask why. Akaashi just smiled and kissed him again. He seemed really excited this morning, but no one knew why. They all assumed they would know when he got home. 

“Breakfast.” He said to them. Bokuto immediately sprung up from the couch and Tsukishima and ran to the kitchen, shoving food in his face before Tsukishima could even sigh. He rolled his eyes but got up anyway, kissing Kuroo in thanks before sitting down and eating as well. 

Haru came down soon enough, hugging everyone quickly before putting all of her breakfast into a tortilla (don’t know if they have those or use those in Japan but rn they do), saying her goodbyes, and running out the door. “That girl, I swear. She’ll be the death of us all.” Tsukishima said, shaking his head. 

“She had to learn it from someone.” Bokuto said, a smirk on his face. Tsukishima glared at him, finishing his breakfast and kissing ONLY Kuroo before leaving the house as well. Bokuto pouted, upset he didn’t get his kiss goodbye today. Kuroo laughed, kissing Bokuto. “You know he already feels bad about it and will make it up to you later.” Bokuto groaned. “Yeah, but he’ll do it so begrudgingly. Make me feel bad about it.” Kuroo laughed once more before kissing Bokuto on the forehead again. “I have to go, Kou. Have a great day and don’t forget to pick up Haru from school today. It’s your turn.” Bokuto nodded. “Bye, Tetsu. Love you!” Kuroo smiled. “Love you too, Kou.” 

Later that day, at about 5pm, Akaashi came home with the biggest smile on his face. Haru was upstairs doing her homework and all his boyfriends were on the couch watching TV. He hurriedly shook his shoes off and practically ran into the living room and launching himself in the spot his boyfriends left him. 

“I did it.”

Immediately, Akaashi was bombarded with hugs and kisses and praises. He laughed through all of it, tearing up a bit, but hugging and kissing his boyfriends back nonetheless. “We’re so proud of you, Keiji. We knew you could do it.” Bokuto told him, nuzzling his hair. 

“I love you guys so much.”Akaashi whispered, hugging all of them at once like it wasn’t a struggle. 

“What’s going on? What’s up with Keiji?” All heads turned toward the 13 year old. Akaashi smiled. “Very good things happened at work, is all. Come on, join in.” Haru had a bit of a disgusted look on her face. “No thanks. I think I’ll just congratulate you from here.” They all laughed, knowing she would say that. 

They all had dinner together around their table, heatless arguments and conversations about their day flowing together. Akaashi smiled as he watched Kuroo and Haru argue over whether or not polynomials are useful or not. “They are absolutely useless unless you are a mathematician or special kind of scientist. Admit it, Tetsu. You’re wrong.” Tsukishima stepped in, earning a high five from Haru and a gaping Kuroo. Akaashi laughed. Of course. 

As they all went to bed, the four boys all snuggled together, thinking the same thing.

‘Everything was finally right.’ 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I post every month. Next should be Sakuatsu, so if you are interested, stay tuned ;)


End file.
